love story
by sunny o.o
Summary: bella has 5 sister, all humans, bella is not like the bella in twilight she is more of a carefree, playful and self confident girl, edward is a vampire, will this bella accept edward? what issues are they going to face?.


**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, I WISH TWILIGHT WAS MINE BUT IT ISNT.**

THERE IS A LITTLE ABOUT MY BELLA´S ATTITUDE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE. PROMISE

_**REVIEW PLEASE, IM BEGGING**_

* * *

I am Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of chief swan and Renee. I have 6 sisters, Adelina who is 18, Clara and Daniela they are twins and are 17 years old and Elene, Anabelle and me, we are triplets, 17 years old. Tomorrow is the day, the day for us to move to forks with charlie, our dad.  
-what´s up Bells?- Daniela, she is absolutely in love with hip hop

-ummm, nothing just wondering how many libraries are there in Forks,-

-It´s Forks a small city, it only has 3120 residents so I will say about 1 library. I can google it, if you wish,- Elene, obsessed with computers.

-No thanks Elene, we´ll figure it out tomorrow.-

- so , do you think there are hot guys there in forks?-

-well Clara for you any guy is "hot"- she really liked every guy but has had only 1 boyfriend.

-I just hope there are enough guys for all of us.- hasn´t Ana listened to me saying ´´do NOT include me when is about guys!´´

- hey girls I just have something to say, a guy can be the hottest one but if he is interested in one of us then the rest of us can´t get in the way, promise.- Adelina has always tried to keep my sisters out of trouble, it´s a full time job.

Everyone made a circle and formed the peace sign with our their hands,

-you too Bells,- called Elene

-why? I have books to pack and I am not interested in finding a guy so don´t worry- I kept putting my books into a box

- no my dear sister, come, the peace is not completed without you,- the peace sign was a typical way to make a promise that couldn´t be broken under any circumstances.

-alright but don´t yell at me,- I walked in my usual slow unworried pace. put my hand to complete the damn symbol.

-girls go to sleep is already 1 am- that was Renee yelling from the kitchen. we all went to our rooms, I shared with Elene and Ana, and the rest shared their room too. I fell asleep immediately.

-get up Bella is late!-

-sleepy- was the only word that came out of me, but as always she didn´t hear me.

-Ana get the hell out of my bed, I am sleepy-

-well I am not finishing packing your books- ugh she did know how to get to me, I jumped out of bed and went to take a shower, I had approximately 2 hours to finish. hopefully this was our last move.

time passed quickly and there we were, saying buy to Renee and Phil, everyone promised to take care of me, even Elene who presumed of being older than me for 5 minutes. we got on a plane, as always we almost completed the 1st class section of the plane, I sat besides my sister Adeline, she is like my mom, always taking care of what I want and need.

-do you want something to drink or eat sweetheart?- did I said something about she being like my mother?

-ummm no, thanks- I just wanted to get home! charlie said it has a forest on the back and a nice garden for me to read. I could hear my sisters making jokes about this girl who was staring at us really weird, I just didn´t care.

-no dude, and did ya see the way she stare at bells?-

-Daniele you won´t get me. OK, I won´t get mad and when are you going to speak proper English?-

- not tomorra?- and now she speaks not only with weird way but now she is eating! anyways

got my book and started to read again, the time passed real fast, as always when I was reading. it was funny how my sisters and I, each had something we loved to do. Elene = computers, Dani = hip hop, Clara = flirting, Anabelle = videotaping, Adeline = protecting and me = Books. I guess that´s why Renee had so many daughters.

finally, after a while we were in Forks Washington, starting all over again, not that I care, already know how it´s going to be, all the girls are going to hate us and all the boys are going to go out with my sisters and all the teachers are going to love my interest in books, I know it's all the same, another time and place repeating history and I am getting sick of it but hopefully this will be the last time.

- what´s the matter chipmunk?-

-I was just wondering if my life was ever going to get better, I mean, I love you all but this sameness sucks.- Elene didn´t answer anymore, she knew what it felt like, and she didn´t like it either.

we were now at home, there was the original home and the new one on the back for some of us.

- back, top,- gave my sisters a dangerous look to warn them. everyone chose different sides but mines was the best, at least for me. it had its own bathroom, two big windows and the whole room was huge, the walls kind of formed a triangle and its only defect was that because it was the top room it was very cold.

charlie was happy to see us all but he wasn´t the kind of person who shows their feelings. still we knew how much he loved us.

we all went to buy nice things for our room, no need to say I kind of covered the walls with bookcases except the two windows, a purple bed cover, curtains and two lamps, and a carpet, it looked really nice, Clara said something about covering at least the windows with this actor called Taylor Lautner, shirtless, again no need to say i gave her my more dangerous look. not that the guy was ugly, he was OK but what´s the point of having his posters all over around if you just can´t have him! 3 days later, the house was all mixed with different colors and things, each one representing ourselves. tomorrow... we start school, so i guess is time to go to sleep.

...

-bella when am I stop being your personal clock alarm?-

- Ana, first of all you and I haven´t signed any document stating that you have to do it, second of all I am not paying you, so that´s called slavery, and third of all, slavery is illigal nowadays so there is really no reason for you to do this. and now get the hell out of here!-

-you said that this room was all yours and that the only way to get in was in case of an emergency right?-

- so, your point is that there is an emergency. tell me, is anyone hurt?-

-no-

- the house is on fire?-

-no-

are you or anyone else in the family pregnant or with thoughts of commit suicide?-

-no!-

-then there is no emergency!-

-30 minutes before school bella!-

- ugh, next time don't you dare to get into my room lady- got up of my bed and went to take a shower, always necesary for waking up, but this damn coldness made me feel sleepy.

-dad can we instale a chimney in the top room?- my dad was eating in the small kitchen, today he was going a little late.

-an artificial yes- ummm wasn´t here something else to eat? like cerials or waffles?

- ummm I don't know... that doesn't sound that nice-

-it's safe and there is a box of cereal in that bag. got it yesterday for you.-

-interrogated 1 hour about your favorite things- said Adeline with a motherly smile. I saw my dad kind of go red

I finished my food and went up stairs to get my book and backpack and coat and all i needed. like bandages, since I usually trip every 2 minutes. everyone was in the car when I arrived , a BMW X5,

-have your bandages sweetheart?- asked Adeline from the front pilot seat.

-she would never forget those- joked Dani.

-ha-ha-ha, at least I didn´t forget my brain in mom´s belly.-

- when are you going to learn that she has good comebacks and that if she doesn't answer is not for her lack of imagination but because she's too busy.- said Clara phrasing my quote from two years ago.

The parking lot was full and there was just two spots under a tree, great for the shadow said elene while turning off her laptop.

and that was it, we got out of the car and all the weird looks didn´t wait.

all the morning passed easy, I think. I got into this new full time job of ignoring this girls who didn´t like me. it wasn`t that easy, they got on my way, threw my stuff "accidentally" from the table and all the things they could do to me, the leader's name was Jessica and mumbled something about someone called mike and Edward and me not being good enough, anyways.

lunch came and I walked towards the cafeteria. my sisters were already there and had my lunch. I sat between ana and ade, both arguing about the teacher taking ana´s camera. there was something weird with me, like if someone was watching me and then I saw him, the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen and he was staring at me but it was an angry look, like if I had done something wrong.

-and who are they? on the other side of the cafeteria- I asked quietly so that nobody was hearing.

-those? the Cullens, I have some of them in my first class and a girl called Angela told me that all of them were adopted, they are gorgeous but she said that they are all together except for the bronze haired one but he doesn´t date, his name is Edward Cullen.- umm the one with the weird look. wonder what´s wrong with me, or with him but I highly doubted that something was wrong with him, he looked...perfect.

I told Danie about the girls and she said that she was going to figure out what was wrong and tell them to stop it, lunch ended fast and I went to my biology class with a guy walking with me, he was mike and was really annoying, I wanted to read! when I looked up from my book, there was that guy, Edward and the only seat left was the one besides him. this was one of the times when i thanked my mom for teaching me how to pray, not that i was scared of him but he was gorgeous and concentrating with him by my side was going to be hard.

mr. banner gave me my book and as I had imagined, the only seat available. when I walked towards him, he covered his nouse and moved as far as possible from me. that hurted and I didn´t knew him!

* * *

**AUTHOR´S NOTE: IF SOMEONE REALLY LIKES MY STORY CAN YOU CONTACT ME? I NEED HELP ON FINDING PICS AND ALL THAT KIND OF THINGS**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT, I WILL BE ADDING NEW CHAPTERS EVERY THREE DAYS, SAY IT, IT WONT HURT. GOOD, BAD, NICE, REALLY GO DO SOMETHING YOU ARE GOOD AT, OR WHAT EVER IT IS THAT YOU THINK. i KNOW ITS VERY SIMILAR TO TWILIGHT BUT THERE ARE GOING TO BE DIFFERENT EVENTS NEXT, BESIDES THE 6 SISTERS, **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
